


Волшебный эликсир

by Isfir



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы R - NC-17 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: неграфичная геронтофилия





	Волшебный эликсир

**Author's Note:**

> неграфичная геронтофилия

— Добрый вечер, месье Фламель. — Геллерт поприветствовал самого знаменитого алхимика современности и пяти предыдущих веков с безукоризненной вежливостью. 

Фламель сидел перед ним в кресле, в своем доме, святая святых, куда Гриндельвальд мечтал попасть очень давно.

— Господин Гриндельвальд. — Фламель склонил голову набок осторожно, и это не было удивительным. Кажется, сделай он движение чуть более резкое — и тонкая сухая шея переломится от древности. 

— Очень приятно увидеть вас воочию. — Геллерт расплылся в самой располагающей улыбке из всех, на которые он был способен, и подошел ближе на пару шагов. — Я так долго не мог решиться написать вам. Думал, что вы отвечаете только избранным.

— Так и есть. — Фламель улыбнулся в ответ тонкими сухими губами. — Слишком много волшебников со всего мира пишут мне в надежде, что я раскрою им секрет вечной жизни.

И он рассмеялся. Геллерт заметил, как натягивается сухая кожа на его трахее.

— Но вы согласились на встречу со мной.

— Да-да, вы очень интересный молодой человек. Я бы даже сказал, уникальный. Нет, не потому, что вы верите в превосходство волшебников над маглами — таких тысячи...

Он замолчал, прервавшись на высокой ноте, как будто хотел продолжить, но в последний момент отвлекся и потерял мысль. Геллерт ждал несколько минут, но все-таки не выдержал:

— Тогда что во мне такого уникального?

Фламель посмотрел на него пронзительными голубыми глазами.

— Альбус Дамблдор упоминал вас в паре своих писем, а я доверяю выбору Альбуса — вот кто имеет выдающиеся таланты и не менее выдающийся ум.

Геллерт пожал плечами. Фламель был не в курсе того, что Альбус изменил свое мнение и больше не хочет его видеть? Возможно ли, что Альбус писал алхимику тем летом, но не говорил об этом Геллерту? Да, такое могло быть. А потом, скорее всего, Альбус не упоминал его больше ни разу. Но не стоило посвящать Фламеля в подробности их взаимоотношений.

— Я рад, что мы сходимся во мнении относительно Альбуса, — улыбнулся Геллерт. — И, может быть, я на самом деле во многом уникален, но в чем-то не отличаюсь от простых смертных. Например, в поисках бессмертия.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом! — Фламель рассмеялся и даже свел ладони у груди в жесте исключительной радости. Но тут же помрачнел: — Сожалею, господин Гриндельвальд…

— Можно просто Геллерт, — коротко вставил тот и тут же замолчал.

— Хорошо. — Фламель вздохнул. — Геллерт, мне очень жаль, но я не могу раскрыть тайну Философского камня никому, даже собственной жене. Поймите, я знаю формулу, она хранится в моей голове, но как только я попробую передать ее кому-нибудь другому, у меня отнимется язык. Хитрое проклятие французского Министерства магии — конечно же, исключительно в целях безопасности.

— А если начнете писать, у вас отсохнет рука? — попытался Геллерт, уже зная, что эта попытка провалится.

— Именно! — воскликнул Фламель и наставительно поднял вверх указательный палец. — Не сомневался и в вашем уме тоже. Видите, я смогу жить без языка или без рук, Философский камень действует, нет никакого подвоха.

Геллерт помолчал. Кажется, ему не повезло.

— И больше никаких вариантов? — спросил он.

Фламель задумался ненадолго, а затем его лицо озарилось.

— Есть кое-что. Конечно, это лишь замена, жалкий суррогат, который не даст вам никакой вечной жизни, да и в золото ничего не превратит. Но зато он точно поможет продлить вам жизнь на несколько десятков лет и к тому же поможет организму бесследно избавиться от многих чрезвычайно неприятных последствий темной магии. Мне кажется, это может вас заинтересовать... Геллерт. — Фламель произнес его имя, выдержав долгую паузу перед ним.

Прозвучало с намеком на близость. Но предложение было действительно любопытным.

— И что же это? — спросил Геллерт.

— Мое семя содержит достаточное количество эликсира бессмертия, чтобы оказать такой эффект на того, кто его проглотит.

Фламель хихикнул.

Геллерт сглотнул. Подумал о том, что Альбус все же рассказал Фламелю о завершении их лета. Но возможность действительно была уникальной.

— Вы уверены, что это сработает? — на всякий случай спросил он, не торопясь приближаться к старику в кресле. — Вы выглядите немного... дряхлым.

— Геллерт, мы же волшебники, — голос Фламеля опустился до таинственного шепота. — Почему ты думаешь, что магия может сдвинуть с места гору, но не может поднять член?

Геллерт сглотнул еще раз.

— Не сомневаюсь в силе магии, — сказал он и приблизился.

Он на самом деле не сомневался. Он видел перед собой самого старого человека в мире, который прожил половину тысячелетия. Если Фламель сможет подарить и ему, Геллерту, несколько дополнительных десятков лет, его это устроит. Вряд ли кто-то еще сможет предложить ему такую возможность.

— Не смущайся, — подбодрил его Фламель и сел в кресло поглубже. — Пернеллы не будет до вечера, дом в нашем распоряжении.

Геллерт опустился перед ним на колени и начал расстегивать тонкий ремень на брюках, затем приподнял Фламеля и спустил их до пола.

Хорошо, что белья под брюками не оказалось — второй раз проделывать подобный фокус не хотелось. Геллерт посмотрел на лежащий вялый член и подумал, что не знает нужных заклинаний, чтобы заставить это работать. Раньше не было необходимости изучать.

Он обхватил член ладонью и провел несколько раз вверх и вниз, максимально осторожно — кожа была настолько тонкой, что казалось, она порвется от его резкого движения. Потом наклонился и коснулся губами.

Похоже, нужные заклинания знал сам Фламель — и пользовался невербальной магией. Или это еще одно преимущество, которое дает эликсир бессмертия? Плевать. С этим можно было работать. По крайней мере, Геллерт неплохо знал, что можно сделать с возбужденным членом, имея руки и рот.

Когда он принялся заглатывать член целиком, надеясь закончить с этим скорее, Фламель вплел в его волосы свои тонкие сухие пальцы, которые Геллерту захотелось тотчас сломать. Но делать этого не стоило — Фламель срастит их мгновенно, а вот его доля бессмертия исчезнет, и все, что было до этого, окажется напрасным…

— Геллерт, хороший мальчик, — прошептал Фламель и задвигал бедрами быстрее. — Не забудь, что ты должен проглотить все.

Геллерт не забыл и только заработал ртом еще тщательнее. «Еще немного, — думал он. — Давай, еще немного».

Когда семя выплеснулось, Геллерт не смог проглотить сразу. К тому же было интересно, какое оно на вкус. Когда еще представится возможность узнать? 

Вкус был металлическим.

Геллерт зажмурился и усилием проглотил. Кажется, он не потерял ничего, разве что в уголке рта осталась капля. Он стер ее пальцем и улыбнулся, увидев на своей коже растекшееся золото.


End file.
